


The Agreement

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Deleted Scenes, Eileen Leahy Lives, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, F/M, well she's come back to life at this point in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: After Sam follows Eileen on a hunt, they talk about boundaries now that Eileen is back and sometimes hunting alone.Missing scenes from 15x08.
Relationships: (pre-slash), Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Agreement

The roads back to the Bunker are familiar to her now, but she still stares straight ahead. She's sure Sam is hoping she'll turn to him to read his lips or to catch one of the signs he's remembered or learned—he's practicing and getting better, but he's a long way from fluent or even conversational. But she doesn't turn or let her eyes slide away from the road.

Maybe she should have insisted that Sam take whatever car he stole to follow her back. She's not mad at him, but she's…

Exhausted, honestly.

She isn't an idiot. She knows she's been gone for years, knows that in that time Sam has mourned her, moved on, seen and done so many terrible things to keep the world spinning. Her time in Hell wasn't exactly a picnic either. She's not the woman she was when she died. She doesn't think she'll ever be.

But she can't get a read on Sam. One minute she'll think he's interested and the next he withdraws into himself and hunting and tracking down Chuck. Margaritas and bacon, then interrupted "let you down easy" conversations. Now following her on hunts and unwillingness to let her out of his sight.

She'd hoped, when he took her hand, that they were on the same page, but there was such sadness in his face, and then Castiel had come in and it just became another talk for another day.

Well, it's another day. But she's not having this conversation when she's hurtling down Route 36 at least ten miles an hour above the speed limit.

He taps her shoulder, makes the sign for "Food?" He has a point and her stomach rumbles.

She nods and slows the car. There's a burger joint just up ahead—the kind of diner the locals go to, but there's also a window for drive-thru. She skips the intercom system, for obvious reasons, and drives right up to the window. It takes a minute for the kid working to notice her, but he smiles when he recognizes her. So sue her if she's been here quite a bit in the past few weeks—it's not like they were serving burgers in Hell.

Sam orders his usual salad and Eileen tries not to roll her eyes. She got him to drink margaritas and eat bacon last week; she can let him have his salad. Probably wouldn't kill her to eat some greens herself. She asks for avocado on her burger. There. Crisis averted.

The kid goes back to put in their order, and Eileen props her elbow up on the window and leans her head against her hand. From this angle, she can see the tension in Sam's shoulders, the way he still hasn't come down from the hunt. He'd surprised the crap out of her and he's lucky she didn't stab him instead, but the panic on his face had really taken her aback.

"I should have left a note," she concedes, as though there weren't a hundred miles between now and when Sam had chided her for going out alone on a hunt like she'd been doing her whole life. "But you're not my bodyguard."

Sam opens his mouth as if to speak, but closes it again and shakes his head. He sighs. "That's not…" he says, or at least she thinks that's what he says into his lap. She starts to lean forward for a better angle, but he straightens up to face her. There's an apologetic half-grin twisting his lips, and he moves his fist in a circle in front of his chest. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

The kid comes back with their food and it's an awkward shuffle of handing off her food and Sam's to him so she can get back to driving. Sam puts her bag in between them, and she fishes out a few fries to munch on.

"I should've gotten a shake for the fries," she says around a mouthful as she stops at the exit of the parking lot.

"You're as bad as Dean," Sam huffs. "If some hunt doesn't kill him, a heart attack will."

"There are worse ways to go." The joke doesn't quite land. It's too early, too raw. But Sam doesn't comment and Eileen forces herself to smile.

The burger is really damn good, and she doesn't shy away from taking a big fucking bite while Sam eats his depressing looking salad. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Sam's whole health nut shtick, so she doesn't comment. Let him have his lettuce. Lettuce alone.

Oh god, she's making vegetable puns in her head. An excellent use of her second life…

Anyway, the salad he can keep, but the overprotective stuff? That they need to get sorted out.

She's trying to figure out how to start when Dean comes in. The Demon Tablet, he says. The Word of God and maybe the key to how to take him down. She'd always known that the Winchesters weren't just playing in a different league, but were playing a whole different game, but it still hits her every now and then that they're going up against _God_.

She'd feel bad, but considering this is the same dude that decreed that since she, an innocent (well, relative innocent), had gotten dragged to Hell by some asshole and his demonic Cujo she could never go to Heaven…

Yeah. Screw God. Time to call in the prophet.

"So you have a prophet named after a Ninja Turtle?" Eileen asks once Dean leaves again. There isn't much to do until Cas returns with the guy. Sam looks at her, obviously a bit startled after it was clear he'd drifted into his own thoughts.

"No, uh…"

"Probably actually named for the painter?" Eileen asks. "Sam. I was kidding."

Sam grimaces. "Oh. Yeah. It's just that. Well, Donatello. He, uh, he doesn't have a soul. God's sister, Amara, took it. And then he was in a coma for awhile. It's, um. It's a messed up story." He pushes the rest of his salad to the side. "Donatello's kind of a weird guy. He was before, but…"

"Not having a soul hasn't helped?"

Sam stares off in the distance before recovering. "Not exactly. But Dean's got a point—he might actually be able to find something to help us. It's worth a shot."

The conversation peters out and Eileen wonders if now is the time to talk about what happened on the hunt. But Sam beats her to it.

"I'm sorry about before." He's got his earnest face on. It's one that she's come to know well. "I shouldn't have followed you like that."

"I'm not used to people worrying about me." Eileen shrugs. "I've been on my own for a long time. And people tend to think I can't handle myself."

Sam's face falls. "That's not what I think at _all_ , Eileen. You know that, right?" He looks at her, stricken and almost embarrassed. "I know you can take care of yourself. Hell, you've saved our asses a few times. It wasn't some protective, macho bullshit, I swear. I just..."

The words hang between them for a moment.

"I did die once," she says at last.

"Yeah." His eyes glisten a little. "When you, uh, you died...we lost a lot of people about the same time. My mom, Cas. Crowley, even…"

Eileen frowns. "I thought your mom died recently?"

She'd kind of gotten the short version of what had happened right before she'd been brought back, but she'd taken the hint that they weren't really ready to talk about any of it.

"She did. But before, Lucifer dragged her into another universe. We didn't know if she was alive or dead."

"And she came back eventually. And obviously Cas came back to life."

"You and Crowley were the only ones who didn't." He gives a wry and pained half-smile. "I think Dean's the only one who was torn up about Crowley, though he was useful. I'll give him that."

"Dean was upset about Crowley?" She didn't know much about the demon; she'd stayed clear of the Crossroads as much as she could and staying off the radar of the King of Hell had seemed like a good plan of action. But it was hard to be in the business and not know the demon at least by name and rank.

"Yeah, that's another long story." Sam shakes his head. "I don't think I even know all of it. Not that I really want to."

Eileen studies him. "And then you just lost Rowena."

"Yeah. We'd lost her back then, too. And she'd come back. But this time..."

She wants to ask more about that. She'd seen the way Sam had so reverently gone through her things, had seen it in his face that the two of them had had some sort of connection. But she doesn't want to pry. And, selfishly, she doesn't really want to know about another woman in Sam's life.

"And then I came back," she says instead. "Using a spell you can't use twice. Her magic."

He nods.

"And if I got hurt, or died again…" She lets the silence fill in the blanks for her. Rowena's spell, the one he couldn't use to bring the witch back, would have been used in vain. He would have lost someone he cares about, after just losing so many others. The rug pulled out from under him again. She understands completely how hard it is to hope, to open yourself up to anyone, because in this life, it's so easy to have anything good ripped away. Cautiously, she reaches out a hand and covers his. "I'm sorry."

He looks at their hands for a moment before looking back up to her. "It's not your fault. And I crossed a line. I'm sorry, too."

"I get it." She gives his hand a small squeeze. "How about this: I promise I'll tell you if I need backup. Or at least let you know where I'm going. So you don't worry. But I don't always need someone hovering over my shoulder and you have to be ok with that. Fair?"

"Yeah." He nods, exhaling. "Yeah, more than."

His eyes dart up suddenly and he pulls his hand back from Eileen's. She turns and finds Dean behind them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he says with a small smirk. She doesn't have any siblings but she doesn't have to to recognize the look on his face. "Any word from Cas about Donnie yet?"

"Uh, no?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "Thought this was your whole plan. Why would he call me?"

Eileen shoots him a look for the insensitive comment, which Sam catches and frowns at, clearly puzzled. Honestly, she'd been surprised to hear that Dean had sent Cas to get the prophet; she'd thought they weren't speaking to each other—some sort of break up, she'd surmised. Sam hadn't gone into detail, just said that Cas had left for awhile without explaining why. And then Dean'd been holed up in his room ever since. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. And who is she to judge a post-break up TV, junk food, and beer binge? Wasn't like she has a stellar dating record herself.

Dean shrugs, but his eyes belie his tension. "Dunno. Just figured I'd ask." He shifts from one foot to another.

"You can sit down, Dean," Eileen says, gesturing to the chair next to her. She gathers up her trash from the burger and motions for Sam to pass over the salad container as she rises. "I was just going to clean up. You two can talk strategy."

She doesn't give either of them a chance to protest. Let them hash things out or brood in silence together or whatever it is they plan to do until the prophet shows up.

She'll be here when they need her. She made a promise to Sam, and she doesn't break her promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Saileen but I definitely didn't get super romantic vibes from Sam when they were talking and Cas interrupted in 15x07. Eileen's clearly interested, but Sam? I can't tell if he's just not interested in her that way or if there's just too much going on for him to even consider a relationship (both in terms of Chuck stuff or that he's not emotionally in a great headspace). So this fic is intended to reflect that — there's definitely potential for a relationship there (as our good Captain Dean has pointed out), but I think whether that'll happen or not is still up in the air. And if it does happen, it's not going to be right now. Whatever happens or doesn't happen, I just want Sam and Eileen to be happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> 


End file.
